Sparta
Sparta é unha banda de rock alternativo/punk rock de El Paso, Texas, formada en 2001. Os seus fundadores, Jim Ward (guitarra e voz), Paul Hinojos (baixo e guitarra) e Tony Hajjar (batería), foron membros de At the Drive-In. Historia Despois da desaparición da súa anterior banda, At the Drive-In, Tony Hajjar e Paul Hinojos marcharon xuntos e falaron de formar unha nova banda. Hinojos contactou co antigo guitarrista e corista de At The Drive-In Jim Ward, para que fose o vocalista do novo proxecto. Despois dunha breve tempada con Erick Sanger, os tres reclutaron a Matt Miller, procedente de El Paso e por entón baixista da banda Belknap. A banda chegou a un acordo coa Geffen Records (Dreamworks) no 2001, e editou o seu primeiro EP titulado Austere a principios do 2002 baixo o nome de Sparta. En agosto do 2002, Sparta editou o seu álbum de debut,Wiretap Scars. O álbum, a pesares de non ser ben recibido pola meirande parte da audiencia mainstream do Post-hardcore, foi gañando o respeto de aqueles que aínda vian a banda como unha especie de continuación de At the Drive-In. O disco en xeral tiña un son máis limpo e accesible que o das gravacións de At the Drive-In. Sparta mantiña aos seus seguidores do underground con concertos en pequenos locais através de norteamérica e Europa. Entre maio e abril do ano 2003 chegaron a unha audiencia maior ao tocar coma teloneiros en varios concertos de Pearl Jam. Mentres estaban na xira de Wiretap Scars, Sparta tivo a axuda do seu amigo friend Gabriel Gonzalez para tocar a a terceira guitarra e os teclados, e ao cal pode vérselle nos videos do Big Day Out festival do 2003. O 25 de maio do 2003, o curmán de Ward, Jeremy, morreu dunha sobredose de heroína. Jeremy era nese intre técnico de son de The Mars Volta, banda creada polos antigos compañeiros de At the Drive-In Cedric Bixler-Zavala e Omar Rodriguez-Lopez, e era o líder de De Facto. A perda do seu curmán causaríalle a Ward un profundo e duradeiro impacto. A banda continuou escribindo novo material, e o 19 de marzo do 2004 gravaron un álbum en directo en La Zona Rosa. O álbum non se vendeu en tendas e só estivo dispoñible coma CD promocional. Videos dos temas "Cut Your Ribbon", "Mye" e "La Cerca" poden atoparse online, gravados pola cadea de televisión Fuse TV. En agosto do 2004 a banda editou o seu segundo álbum, Porcelain. A pesares da crenza popular, ningún dos temas que contén está adicado á perda de Jeremy Ward. Temas coma "Death in the Family" e "Travel by Bloodline" proveñen doutras perdas persoais. Xusto antes da edición, Sparta estivo de xira como teloneira de Incubus, e despois seguiríalle a súa propia xira. No ano 2005, n 2005, despois de facer a metade da xira, Ward dixo que precisaba un descanso. Durante dous meses retirouse á súa casa sen falar con ninguén da súa vida profesional. Durante ese tempo, Hinojos deixou a banda para unirse a The Mars Volta como novo manipulador de son e segundo guitarrista, enchendo o oco deixado pola morte de Jeremy Ward. En xaneiro do 2006 a banda anunciou que asinara un contrato coa Hollywood Records, e tamén anunciou a súa intención de editar unha curtamentraxe, titulada Eme Nakia, baseada nas experiencias de neno de Hajjar en Beirut. O 9 de marzo do 2006, através da súa páxina oficial, Sparta anunciou un novo álbum, titulado Threes. Dous días antes do lanzamento, todo o álbum estaba dispoñible para escoitarse no seu MySpace. O álbum editouse o 24 de outubro do 2006. O seu primeiro sinxelo sería "Taking Back Control", e "Erase It Again" foi editado como segundo sinxelo a mediados do 2007. O primeiro concerto de Keeley Davis coa banda foi no Viper Room de Los Angeles en xullo do 2006. Sen embargo, para a banda só foi un "quencemento" e o seu concerto no Troubador de Los Angeles o 29 de xullo do 2006 é considerada a súa primeira actuación en 15 meses por Ward. Eles tocaron tres temas dos seu segunte álbum: "Crawl", "Weather The Storm" e o sinxelo "Taking Back Control". Nese concerto Ward tamén falou co público sobre o que pasara cando deixara a banda o ano anterior. Discografía Álbumes de estudio * Wiretap Scars - 2002 (Geffen Records) * Porcelain - 2004 (Geffen Records) * Threes - 2006 (Hollywood Records, ANTI-) EPs * Austere - 2002 Directos * Live at La Zona Rosa 3.19.04 - 2004 Category:Bandas de post-hardcore Category:Bandas de Texas